


Best Laid Plans

by magickmoons



Series: Always [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Hangover, Humor, Post Season/Series 08, Texting, Texts From Last Night, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hungover Sam accidentally texts Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at LiveJournal's Writerverse, using an entry from Texts from Last Night. All texts in italics; source text in bold.

Everyone yelled happily. Jack made some approving noises, taking a swig of his beer to mask the fact that he had no idea what they were all cheering at. He was lucky he knew what teams were playing. He had been looking forward to his first Saturday off after a very difficult couple of months. However, he had somehow ended up crammed into George Hammond’s living room with a substantial number of Pentagon Brass watching college ball instead searching out some of the great hidden fishing holes he had heard about in the area, as he had planned.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he dug it out. His face blanched as he read the display, then quickly repocketed the phone.

Hammond noticed and leaned over to ask, “Everything okay, Jack?”

Jack looked up at his former CO, only partially registering the worry and concern in the older man’s expression. “Yeah, it’s okay,” he said. He gestured vaguely toward the back door. “I just need to...” Jack stood and headed out to the deck, grabbing a fresh beer as he passed through the kitchen.

Once on the deck, he risked looking at the phone again, hoping he had misread the message. Nope, it was still there...

 

_(Sam)_  
 ** _and a jello shot exploded in my bra last night. Now I have blueberry smurfette boobs. Awesome._ **

Jack took a deep breath and typed a response.

 

_(Jack)_  
 _You want to explain that?_

 

He paced up and down the deck waiting for a response. He leaned against the railing. His phone buzzed again.

 

_(Sam)_   
_Jack?_

_(Jack)_   
_Yes. Why am I reading about your boobs while watching football with a roomful of brass?_   
_And why are they blue?_

_(Sam)_   
_I didn’t mean to text you_

_(Jack)_   
_Just who were you texting?_

_(Sam)_   
_There was a party last night._   
_A bachelorette party for Lt. Michaels._

_(Jack)_   
_Okay... still waiting for the blue part_

_(Sam)_   
_Vala went out with us. Things might have gotten a bit out of hand._

_(Jack)_   
_And waiting..._

_(Sam)_   
_Vala_

_(Jack)_   
_No, it’s still Jack_

_(Sam)_   
_Ha ha. I’m saying the answer to whatever you ask about last night is: Vala_   
_And that’s all I’m saying._

_(Sam)_   
_Oh god, I’m going back to bed._   
_Never speak of this again._

_(Jack)_   
_Are you kidding?! I’m forwarding this whole thing to Daniel._   
_Just as soon as I figure out how..._

_(Jack)_   
_Get some rest, Sam_

 

He continued leaning against the railing as he drained the rest of his beer. The late afternoon sky showed the first tinges of sunset. He thoughtfully tapped his phone against the railing before typing again.

 

_(Jack)_   
_Vala, what the hell did you do last night?_

 

Another long pause followed before he finally got a response.

 

_(Vala)_   
_Vala is dead right now. Try back later! I might care then._

_(Vala)_   
_I can actually feel you frowning all the way from DC_   
_I took her out for a good time_   
_Like You Asked Me To_

_(Jack)_   
_I asked you to make sure she relaxed_

_(Vala)_   
_Oh she definitely relaxed :D_

_(Jack)_   
_I did not mean Jello Shots!_

_(Vala )_   
_It’s not my fault you weren’t specific in your request._   
_how did you ever get to be general if that’s the way you give orders?_

Jack rolled his eyes. He was just asking for trouble, but with Daniel and Teal’c both ‘out of town’ for a few days, it was either Cam or Vala, and he didn’t want to expose Sam’s condition to someone who was, at least nominally, her CO.

_(Jack)_   
_Vala, could you please go check on Sam?_   
_She sounds kind of rough today._

_(Vala)_   
_Certainly, General Jack!_   
_I’ve prepared supplies. I want to try out this hair of the dog thing I’ve heard about._

_(Jack)_   
_Not what I meant, and you know it_

_(Vala)_   
_Vala is dead right now. Try back later! I might care then._

 

Jack closed his phone with a sigh. No wonder Daniel always sounded on edge. That woman was a menace. At least Sam had one more day to recover before she was due back at the mountain. Another roar came from inside the house and Jack schooled his features to back excited interest and he forged back in.


End file.
